Quand Sam Uley enfreint les règles
by PtitePlume-78
Summary: - OS. Quand Sam Uley n'en fait qu'à sa tête, cela donne ça... - Rating M pour lemon -


**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf Wakanda.**

 _Bonsoir, voici un OS que j'ai écrit il y a pas longtemps. Il y aura un petit hommage mais j'n'en dis pas plus._

 _En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Édit du 27-03-17**

 _Je remercie_ _ **Carlire 92**_ _pour avoir corrigée mes fautes et apporté quelques modifications à cet OS. Il sera beaucoup plus fluide que le précédent._

 _J'en profite aussi pour vous remercier de m'avoir laissé des commentaires et de m'avoir ajouté à vos favoris :)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **OS :** _Quand Sam Uley enfreint les règles_

Cela faisait deux mois que Sam était devenu un loup et qu'il avait appris que la magie Quileute était bien réelle et pas des contes pour enfants que Billy Black leur contait autour d'un feu de camp.

Deux putains de mois qu'on l'empêchait de voir sa fiancée. Sous prétexte qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son côté lupin et que ses humeurs s'amusaient à jouer avec lui, le transformant dans l'immédiat d'un loup au pelage noir.

Billy, Quil Sr et Harry s'étaient concertés et avaient voté à l'unanimité que tant qu'il ne contrôlerait pas son loup, il ne pourrait s'approcher de Leah. Quand Sam l'avait appris, alors qu'il était encore sous sa forme animale, deux sentiments l'avaient habité, la colère et la haine, si bien qu'il avait mis un mois pour arriver à redevenir humain.

Il commençait à haïr ses ancêtres et cette magie qui coulait dans ses veines.

Sam rageait.

Il en avait marre d'attendre et au diable les règles. Il savait par les pensées de Seth que Leah était seule ce soir.

Sam hâta le pas et arriva bien vite devant la maison des Clearwater. Une seule lumière était allumée à l'étage : sa chambre.

Il commençait à avoir les mains moites et son stress augmenta. Diverses questions se posèrent à lui : et si elle ne voulait plus de lui, ou bien ne voulait plus lui parler ? Je sonne ? Je ne sonne pas ?

Finalement, il prit la décision de monter à la glissière.

Il grimpa doucement pour ne pas l'alerter et arriva devant la bordure de sa fenêtre qui était fermée. Relevant sa tête sans trop la montrer, il regarda à travers la vitre.

Leah était dans son lit baldaquin en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur, un casque vissé sur ses oreilles écoutant de la musique. Son pied battait le rythme de la chanson et ses lèvres pulpeuses fredonnaient les paroles. Son regard dériva sur son corps de ce qu'il pouvait voir, car son ordinateur en cachait une partie. Elle portait un débardeur blanc et ses yeux s'assombrirent d'envie quand il vit qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

Il chancela et se rattrapa de justesse au battit de la fenêtre.

Quand Sam releva la tête pour vérifier que cette dernière n'avait pas entendu tout le vacarme qu'il avait fait, il rencontra le regard furieux de Leah, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Cependant, Sam ne s'attarda pas, tant il était envoûté par sa beauté.

Deux longs mois où il ne l'avait pas revue et ses souvenirs ne lui rendaient pas justice, elle était encore plus belle qu'avant ! Quoique ses yeux noirs étaient cernés et que son corps avait légèrement maigri. Elle n'en restait pas moins désirable ! Son cœur saccadé se mêlait aux siens battant dans le même rythme que le sien.

Son loup ronronnait et grogna lui criant : mienne !

Surpris du ton possessif de son loup, Sam tomba de tout son poids sur les parterres de fleurs de Sue.

Sous le choc, il réalisa qu'il venait de s'imprégner de Leah.

Il sourit et se redressa.

Il venait de prendre conscience que les anciens ne pourraient aller contre son imprégnation et qu'il devrait dire toute la vérité à Leah.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée montrant une jeune femme séduisante, ne portant qu'un short très court, soulignant ses grandes jambes hâlées et diablement sexy !

Leah marcha dans sa direction le visage rouge de colère et le gifla violemment.

– Comment oses-tu te pointer chez mes parents ? Devant ma fenêtre en plus, tu joues au voyeur maintenant ? cria-t-elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Deux mois Sam ! Deux longs mois sans te voir, te toucher, t'embrasser et te parler, reprit-elle en le tapant sur son torse.

Sam lui emprisonna ses mains et l'embrassa d'un baiser brûlant et fiévreux, lui montrant à travers ce baiser, tout son amour.

– Je suis dés...

Leah l'interrompit en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

– Chut ! dit-elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Ne brise pas ce moment, s'il te plaît, embrasse-moi encore Uley ! Supplia-t-elle, son regard assombri par le désir.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda d'une voix rauque.

– Est-ce vraiment ce que tu désires ? questionna-t-il, son regard intense fixé sur elle, brûlant d'envie de lui faire l'amour.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête presque imperceptible, accédant d'avance à toutes autres suggestions futures et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Sam posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord dominatrices, elles se firent rapidement langoureuses et sensuelles. Il libéra ses mains pour caresser à travers son débardeur ses seins qu'il prit au creux de ses paumes et cajola de son pouce son téton durci.

Leah lâcha un gémissement.

Il la souleva et la porta. Instinctivement elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches étroites et se frotta sans aucune pudeur contre son sexe, leur créant une douce et tentatrice friction.

Sam grogna d'excitation et, en quelques enjambées, entra dans la maison. Il referma la porte d'entrée à l'aide de son pied, et celle-ci claqua. Il pressa le pas et monta les marches de l'escalier pour rejoindre la chambre de Leah.

Dès qu'ils en eurent franchi le seuil, Leah s'extirpa de ses bras forts et puissants.

Elle se déshabilla sans le quitter des enleva son débardeur, exposant à sa vue ses seins nus et souples, et le jeta au pied du lit. Leah fit glisser son short sur ses hanches dévoilant peu à peu son corps magnifique, avec une lenteur exagérée faisant languir Sam, et le jeta au même endroit que son autre vêtement.

Sam s'humidifia les lèvres tout en parcourant de son regard fiévreux, son corps nu offert pour lui.

Il était impatient de la sentir en lui.

Leah s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline et commença à caresser son large torse, explorant sa musculature qui était plus imposante qu'avant. Elle continua, toujours plus bas, se délectant de le sentir frissonner sous ses doigts. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit de sa main droite de déboutonner son jean, emmenant dans son sillage son boxer blanc. Sam l'aida et se débarrassa de ses habits à l'aide de son pied pour qu'ils rejoignent ceux de sa fiancée.

N'en pouvant plus, Sam reprit le contrôle de la situation et l'allongea délicatement sur son lit, lui au-dessus d'elle, et s'empara avidement de sa bouche, pendant que son autre main effleurait le contour de ses seins qu'il caressait sensuellement. Il suça alors ses pointes durcies. Il explora chaque courbe de son corps, chaque ligne, chaque mont avec passion et poursuivit son lent chemin, plus bas, toujours plus bas, tout en parsemant son corps de tendres baisers.

Il fit courir ses mains sur son ventre plat, et descendit avec lenteur entre ses cuisses. Elle haleta de plaisir quand elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son fruit défendu et empoigna ses cheveux le rapprochant davantage sur son sexe humide.

Sam sourit et son loup grogna d'excitation en sentant l'odeur florale de son empreinte.

Il commença à la laper goulûment. Sa langue léchait chaque recoin des plis chauds et humides de son sexe, pendant que son pouce faisait de grands cercles circulaires sur son bouton nerveux gonflé de plaisir. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit, s'offrant à lui, et écarta encore plus les cuisses. Ses gémissements attisaient le feu en lui et il lui donna le coup de grâce en la lapant toujours avidement. Elle explosa sur sa bouche en criant son prénom et fut foudroyée par l'orgasme que Sam venait de lui prodiguer.

– Sam, je te veux, maintenant ! supplia-t-elle.

Il se redressa, la contemplant, et se noya dans les profondeurs de ses yeux noirs brillant, et y vit le reflet de son désir et l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Alors, il la pénétra et plongea entièrement en elle. Elle était chaude, étroite et il se sentait bien en elle. Leah noua ses jambes autour de ses reins, allant à la rencontre de sa chaleur, oubliant tout le reste et leurs problèmes. Elle s'abandonna sous ses caresses, créant une bulle de pur érotisme entre eux.

– J'aime être en toi mon amour, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille, allant et venant avec lenteur.

Elle sourit et empoignait ses fesses sauvagement pour qu'il accélère.

– Plus vite !

Elle souleva ses hanches et commença à bouger aussi, l'entraînant dans un va-et-vient sensuel. Ils ondulaient leurs bassins, bougeant ensemble, et il accéléra le rythme, allant et venant en elle, plongeant encore et encore en elle. Il faufila sa main entre leurs corps et caressa son bouton rose.

Sam la sentait proche de venir à nouveau. En effet, ses parois se resserrèrent autour de son sexe et il explosa en elle butant au fond de son ventre.

– Saaaaaamm !

– Leaaaaaahh !

Tous deux furent emportés, foudroyés par la même vague de plaisir.

.

.

 _La Push, trois ans plus tard_

Ce soir-là, Sam rentra de sa patrouille et n'avait qu'une hâte, voir sa petite fille d'amour et bien sûr sa femme, Leah.

– Mon amour, je suis rentré ! dit-il en posant sa veste sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée et en mettant ses clefs dans une petite coupelle en verre.

– Je suis dans la cuisine, mon ange ! cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

Il n'avait pas fait un seul pas, qu'une boule de poils déboulait à toute vitesse dans sa direction et lui sautait dessus, lui montrant son affection.

Diesel aboya, marquant son maître et frotta sa tête contre sa jambe. Sam flatta son encolure et caressa son poil soigneux et doux.

Sa chienne était une race malinoise, âgée de sept ans maintenant.

À l'époque, une dame avait mis une annonce un peu partout dans les alentours de Forks, disant qu'elle avait eu des portées et qu'elle donnait les chiots, étant sevrés. Sam était âgé de douze ans, accompagné de son meilleur ami quand ils avaient vu l'annonce.

Il rêvait depuis tout petit d'avoir un chien, mais son père, Joshua, lui disait que c'était beaucoup d'occupation et qu'il devrait attendre d'être plus grand pour en avoir un. Pensant qu'il était assez grand, il s'empressa de rentrer chez lui et de demander à son père qui avait aussitôt accepté, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Sa chienne était d'un tempérament calme, câline et très protectrice, mais d'autant plus depuis que la famille s'était agrandie.

Sam se souvenait de la fois où Paul était venu lui rendre visite. Il voulait caresser le ventre de Leah enceinte de six mois. Voyant le geste, Diesel s'était placée devant Leah formant un bouclier et avait montré les crocs en signe d'avertissement. Seul Sam pouvait sentir Wakanda bouger.

Revenant à la réalité, Sam remarqua que Diesel était repartie en gambadant dans la salle à manger.

Il suivit sa chienne et son regard se posa sur sa fille, qui jouait en mâchouillant sans discontinuer Sophie la Girafe, installée dans son parc en bois.

Aujourd'hui, sa choupinette portait une jolie robe rouge en velours à manches courtes et une ceinture amovible noire avec une fleur en volume. Des collants blancs étaient assortis à son body à manches longues. Leah avait mis sur le côté droit de sa tête une barrette verte sur ses cheveux ébène pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent devant ses yeux.

Voyant son père, Wakanda arrêta tout mouvement et envoya valser son jouet dans un coin et tendit les mains, battant des pieds d'impatience.

Sam la prit aussitôt dans les bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle rit aux éclats, tellement son papa la chatouillait.

– C'est qui la choupinette à son papa chéri ?

– Ta, ta, ta ! s'exclama Wakanda du haut de ces sept mois, toute contente de l'attention que lui prodiguait son papa.

– Oui, Pa-Pa ! chantonna ce dernier, heureux des babillages de son enfant.

– Ta, ta, ta ! gazouilla Wakanda en souriant, dévoilant deux dents du bas.

Portant Wakanda à bout de bras, Sam la cala contre sa hanche, s'empressa de rejoindre sa chère et tendre femme et la détailla longuement tout en restant devant l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire coin.

Il la voyait de dos et que Dieu lui vienne en aide ! Cette femme qui était la sienne était une douce tentatrice. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, la dévêtir et savourer entre ses mains son corps qu'il appelait,lui faire l'amour tout en douceur.

Leah portait une robe bustier beige lui arrivant mi-cuisse, dévoilant ses longues jambes galbées et diablement sexy. Ses cheveux, aujourd'hui, étaient lâchés et descendaient sur ses épaules dénudées.

Heureusement qu'il se rappelait qu'il portait sa fille.

Il sortit de sa rêverie pour la rejoindre.

– Ça sent drôlement bon, mon amour !

– Merci, mon ange. Je nous prépare des pâtes à la bolognaise, dit-elle toute guillerette en tournant à l'aide de sa spatule en plastique la sauce tomate.

Leah tourna la tête et regarda son mari amoureusement pour l'embrasser d'un baiser brûlant et fiévreux.

Sam chancela légèrement surpris, par l'audace de sa femme et en une fraction de seconde, le désir s'empara de lui. Il était impatient d'être à ce soir quand sa fille dormirait pour profiter de sa superbe femme.

Lorsque Leah voulut embrasser sa fille, elle se rendit compte qu'elle dormait paisiblement sur l'épaule de son mari.

– Wakanda s'est endormi. Tu devrais la mettre dans son lit mon ange, chuchota cette dernière tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

Sam obtempéra, la calant dans ses bras forts, et monta les marches des escaliers.

La chambre de Wakanda était juste à côté de celle de ses parents.

Ouvrant la porte, il observa sa chambre d'enfant. Leah avait peint sa chambre dans des tons blanc, et les meubles s'accordaient avec la décoration, en étant tous, de couleurs chocolat. Des jouets d'éveil ainsi que des livres pour bébé étaient disposés sur une étagère d'angle de six compartiments. Sa femme avait chiné des voilages beiges, assez épais pour éviter que la clarté ne rentre une fois les rideaux tirés.

Il déposa Wakanda qui dormait toujours, sur la commode à langer comptant deux tiroirs où il y avait tous les soins nécessaires, afin d'éviter tout déplacement inutile et sécuriser au mieux leur enfant. Leah avait pensé à tout, même pour des choses aussi futiles soient-elles. Sam commença à enlever sa robe, ses collants et sa barrette, et les déposa dans un coin. Il vérifia que sa couche n'était pas sale avant de la mettre dans sa gigoteuse légère et avec pour seul habit, un body à manche longue. En effet, il se souvenait que sa fille n'aimait pas être beaucoup vêtue pour dormir, sinon elle avait trop chaud et se réveillait à coup sûr.

Depuis sa naissance, Wakanda avait une température plus élevée que celle des autres humains. Elle était en permanence à 39 °C et ne baissait pas, ce qui les avait inquiétés. Carlisle avait fait plusieurs tests pour les rassurer et tout était normal. Cependant, il leur avait expliqué que pour lui il était évident que cette petite avait hérité du gène lupin de ses parents.

Portant sa fille, il déposa un baiser sur ses joues pelotées qui dévoilaient deux petites fossettes de chaque côté quand elle souriait et la déposa délicatement dans son lit. Il vérifia que son doudou, un linge blanc, était auprès d'elle. Aussitôt, comme si elle l'avait sentie, Wakanda prit son doudou et le mit instinctivement devant son nez et se retourna sur le côté gauche pour rejoindre Morphée.

Il lui chuchota aux creux de son oreille :

– Je t'aime, ma puce.

À ce moment-là, Diesel rejoignit son maître et alla se coucher à côté du lit de sa protégée.

Alors qu'il regardait Wakanda dormir, il repensa à son imprégnation avec Leah et sourit. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu changer son histoire. Il avait tout ce qu'un homme souhaitait avoir : une tendre épouse qui l'aimait en retour, mais aussi le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse offrir à un homme, sa fille, sa fierté, mais plus que tout, sa raison de vivre.

 _ **~ Fin ~**_


End file.
